¡NO TE BUSQUE, PERO TE ENCONTRE!
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: Ella, chica de personalidad dulce... pasa desapercibida en su nueva preparatoria... El, chico mas sexy y popular de toda la preparatoria y Tomoeda... Mirada jade con ámbar se toparan mas de una vez, un sentimiento crecerá. Sin embargo uno de ellos lo negara y el otro lo aceptara... Los Opuestos se atraen dice el dicho por ahí… pero no significa que sean el uno para el otro o ¿si?..
1. Chapter 1

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*PROLOGO*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**¿Casualidad o destino...?**

**¿Amor o Cariño…?**

**1… 2… 3… ¿Me enamore?…**

**1… 2… 3… Seré ¿Correspondido/a? **

**(Shaoran Li/Sakura Kinomoto)**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Ella, la chica nueva que acaba de llegar a Tomoeda… Risueña, atenta, de personalidad dulce, pero pasa desapercibida en su nueva preparatoria Seijo…

Sin duda alguna esto de ser nueva en un nuevo ambiente es algo ¿raro? Más cuando nadie sabe de tu existencia…

* * *

El, el chico más sexy y popular de la preparatoria Seijo y de toda Tomoeda... pero a pesar de esto solo ha tenido una que otra ¡novia! Nada sin importancia

bueno es que tampoco quiere ser el típico chico mujeriego o ¿si?…

* * *

Mirada Verde Jade con mirada Ámbar se topan… un sentimiento en común

¿¡Correspondido o no!?

* * *

Se dice que el amor, no tiene tiempo, lugar, razón, simplemente llega en un momento cualquiera sin consentimiento del que lo siente…

*EL*: Es fácil decir: ¡Me gustas!, ser novios, andar agarrados de la mano, para él era así, gustaba de alguien no hacia mayor cosa ya que todas están detrás

de, él, digo esto de ser alguien con un físico un tanto envidiable es algo común que esto pase ¿no?!

Pero esta vez le será sencillo ¡¿conquistarla o no?! Bueno después de todo sería la primera vez que una chica, pondrá su mundo al revés, sin que él se dé

cuenta o ¿no?...

*ELLA* : Lo difícil es saber a quién darle tu primer beso y ¡claro que sí! Ella sin duda lo sabe mejor que nadie, es inocente por naturaleza, no ha dado su

primer beso y no es que está desesperada pero uno a veces, pierde la paciencia o ¿no? Ya a los 17 años es algo tedioso esperar que ¿creen?…

Pero qué pasa cuando te enamoras del chico más popular y sexy de toda la prepa en la que ¿¡estarás?!

¿Qué pasara cuando una chica dulce se encuentra frente a frente con un chico rebelde?

Los Opuestos se atraen dice el dicho por ahí… pero no significa que sean el uno para el otro o ¿sí?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**Bueno he de decir que vengo con otra historia xD jajaja no sé es algo que de la nada empecé a escribir hace como unos dos días xD jajaj y **

**hoy me atreví a subir el prólogo… todavía no he definido si será corta o larga… dependerá de la musa que me está acompañando para esta**

** historia… espero Os llame la atención! :D **

**Gracias por leer =^.^= nos vemos a la próxima! ;)**


	2. PRIMER GRANDIA O ¿NO?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡PRIMER GRAN DIA O ¿NO?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

El: Ser alguien que sobresale no es fácil…

Ella: Tampoco ser alguien que pasa desapercibida…

¿Algo en común entre ellos dos?

Poder encontrar alguien de quien ¡enamorarse!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

***PVO SAKURA***

Siempre veo lo maravilloso de un nuevo día, he de decir que soy muy soñadora no sé porque, siempre me gusta verle el lado positivo a todo, hoy estoy muy

nerviosa, es porque hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria de Seijo, una preparatoria grande, es la primera vez que entrare, bueno la segunda que la primer

vez fue cuando fui a inscribirme con mi mamá, pero no pude recorrerla porque estábamos un tanto apresuradas ya que teníamos que ver lo de la mudanza;

demás cosas pendientes con mi madre, y es que hace unos meses que nos mudamos al pueblo de Tomoeda, por el trabajo de mi padre él es un gran

arqueólogo, que por su trabajo reconocido solicitaron su presencia en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón, siendo Tomoeda el pueblo más

cercano a esa ciudad decidimos mudarnos, digo decidimos porque todos o sea yo, mi mama y mi hermano Touya lo apoyamos en su carrera; como iba

diciendo, solo pude ver nada más que los hermosos jardines que posee mi nueva preparatoria.

-Hoy será un gran día para mí; por primera vez voy a tiempo, recorro con alegría las calles que tiene este pueblo, es muy acogedor, tranquilo, levanto la

vista, poco a poco voy acercándome a la preparatoria, y mis nervios cada vez más se apodaran de mí, entro, llego donde están los casilleros, me cambios los

zapatos, veo mi horario, de repente escucho que alguien me habla;

- Buenos días, eres nueva ¿verdad?, me pregunta una chica muy hermosa, su piel nívea, ojos azules intensos, cabello largo y negro, veo una sonrisa que me

hace sentir segura… siento mi cara arder, dando me cuenta que ella solo se ríe, pude observar que es tan delicada y la vez elegante….

- Etto.. muy buenos días, -me sonrojo más- si etto.. es mi primer día… le contesto torpemente…

- Por su parte ella sonríe más, no sé ni como pero veo que tiene mi horario en sus manos y lo ve detenidamente, luego me mira y sonríe más ampliamente

diciéndome:

- Oh! Discúlpame, no me he presentado, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, es un placer conocerte, seremos muy buenas amigas, me sonríe cariñosamente, por lo visto

seremos compañera ¿no te da gusto eso?

- Etto… mucho gusto Daidouji, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, espero seamos buenas amigas, le sonrío sinceramente…

- Ella me ve alegremente, para luego decir: kawwwaiiiii te ves tan divina, no me pregunte como pero no sé de donde saco una cámara fotográfica que he de

decir, es en última tecnología con la cual me toma una montón de fotos en unos instantes –yo me sonrojo, pero le sonrió sinceramente- sin duda este será el

comienzo de una amistad un tanto ¿rara?

Luego de este incidente vamos juntas al salón y gracias a ella pude llegar sino me hubiera perdido, sabía que esta preparatoria era algo grande pero nunca

me imaginé que fuera más de lo normal, cosa que me quede muy impresionada, inclusive tienes su propia biblioteca, un mini parque, gimnasio techado, al

igual que el campo de futbol, piscina, también cuenta con varios laboratorios, de química, biología, computación, tecnología etc… todo esto me entere gracias

a mi nueva amiga Tomoyo, porque claro ella me dijo que la llamara por su nombre.

Como siempre me presente antes mis nuevos, entre clase y clase, conocí a mis nuevos profesores, mis demás compañeros, entre ellos están una chica de

coletas creo que se llamaba Rika, una chica con lentes que se llama Naoko amigas de Tomoyo, creo que seremos grandes amigas…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

*POV SHAORAN*

Otro día más, bueno hoy es el primer día de mi último año en la preparatoria, estoy feliz por ello, a la vez triste ya que no sé si podré seguir con mi novia

Meiling, como verán ya llevamos mmm como 4 meses de ser novios, ella es un chica sin duda sensible, amorosa, bella, con sus ojos rubí que me enloquecen

y pues también con un espectacular cuerpo… y no es porque sea mi novia diré eso sino que si es bella, yo el chico más popular de la preparatoria debo de

tener a la chica más popular y sin duda es ella, digamos que somos el uno para el otro… por el momento, ya que como venía diciendo este año es el ultimo el

otro año iré a la universidad, no sé si tendré el tiempo suficiente para ella por las distancias, los diferentes niveles de estudios, ya que estoy más que seguro

que seguiré Arquitectura una carrera sin duda muy hermosa que me ha encantado desde siempre, me han dicho que es algo pesada pero yo mejor que nadie

para demostrar que puedo con ella… en fin sin darme cuenta voy a medio camino para llegar a mi preparatoria, entro arreglo mis cosas, se preguntarán

porque no ando con mi novia, fácil, ella ayer me llamo que se tardara una semana en venir a la preparatoria por asuntos familiares así que por una semana

estaré libre sin compromisos, no me malinterpreten pero a veces uno de hombre necesita espacio, y no siempre andar como perro fiel tras la novia…

En fin camino a mi salón, saludo a compañeros que están en el equipo de futbol, bueno yo soy el capitán aunque no me gusta mucho ser el centro de

atención, es el deporte que me gusta más y claro que adivinaron mi novia es la capitana de las porristas típico ¿no? Creo que es tradición que ambos seamos

novios o ¿no? Aunque al principio no muy me convencía mi noviazgo con ella termine aceptando porque era la única decente en el sentido de belleza e

inteligencia que me atraía para algo serio como un noviazgo…

Entro al salón saludo a mis compañeros, muchos llegan a saludarme, empiezan las clases ente clase y clase llega el tan ansiado receso… cosa que di gracias

ya que quizás porque ya me mentalice que es el último año me siento un ya tanto aburrido de toda la preparatorio, los mismos catedráticos, alumnos,

amigos, todo viene siendo para mi monótono… nada es diferente… nada…

Salgo a la cafetería que tengo algo de hambre e iré a comprar algo…entro a la cafetería todos me voltean a ver, me siento algo incómodo pero así es siempre

así ha sido siempre, he sido el centro de atención, de repente alguien toca mi hombro, no me sorprendo porque ya sé quién es y es mi buen amigo Eriol es,

él es mi mejor amigo, no sé ni porque le digo mejor amigo porque hay ocasiones en donde detesto su personalidad, tiene un humor muy malévolo no

malinterpreten pero si es algo burlesco en todo, pero siempre ha demostrado que puedo contar con él en las buenas y las malas,

- Querido Xiao…. –imita la voz de mi novia cuando me llama por mi nombre- y tu novia Shaoran? – su mirada recorre por toda la cafetería-

- No va venir, hasta dentro de una semana, pero por favor no la extrañes que me sentiré celoso –gruño a propósito- porque de tanto que la amas que no

soportas estar sin ella y por eso preguntas por su paradero o no querido Eriol - le digo con una sonrisa ladeada-

- El pelinegro por su lado pone cara de asco- nada que ver pequeño lobo –gruñe el pelinegro- al fin una semana sin tu detestable novia!- miro como sonríe mi

amigo- yo por mi parte solo bufo-

Con Eriol, siempre hemos sido sinceros, de las novias que he tenido Meiling es la única que no traga y no entiendo porque, Meiling es una chica dulce no sé

porque esa actitud con ella, bueno termine de comprar algo para comer, y juntos salimos al patio a comer más tranquilamente, me encanta sentarme bajo

el árbol de cerezo que esta lo más alejado de las clases, pero esta vez hay alguien o mejor dicho un par de chicas que ya ocuparon mi lugar favorito…

Cuando estaba a punto de ignorarlas e irme a otro lado, volteo a ver y veo una chica nueva, porque nunca la había visto en la preparatoria, lo puedo afirmar

porque conozco a todos el hecho que seas de ultimo grado te da ventaja de conocer a todos más si eres el capitán del equipo de futbol, mis ojos se topan con

uno ojos verde jade, ojos de un color inusual que se puede encontrar aquí en Japón, pero como dije es alguien que no conozco pero eso la ignoro y sigo con

mi camino…

- Wow ya viste esa belleza de ojos verde –silva-; me pregunta mi mejor amigo.

- Sí, es alguien común y corriente que tiene de "Wow" lo imito- el levanta una ceja incrédulo antes mis palabras, ya no me contesta nada…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

*POV SAKURA*

Mi día en la preparatoria Seijo fue, genial, como lo había pensado, hice nuevas amigas, conocí de lejos al chico más lindo, con ese cabello rebelde, su porte

de todo varonil, bueno aparte que por ahí me entere que es el chico más popular de la prepa y sin duda lo es, pero lo malo es que ya tiene novia, -su

expresión cambia de una alegre a una triste- en fin creo que seguiré esperando a mi príncipe azul, o eso creo… pero sin duda será una gran año eso lo

aseguro! – sonríe- mientras va camino a su nuevo hogar…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**Por lo visto nuestro querido Shaoran le es fiel a nuestra Meiling! Porque será que Eriol no traga a la ojirubi? xD jajajaja, nuestra Sakurita **

**como siempre positiva bueno no sé qué más pasara espero Os llame la atención esta historia también a ustedes! Como pudieron leer en este **

**capi me fui por la perspectiva de ambos era algo necesario para entender el porqué de lo que vendrá…Poco a poco ire incrementando el tipo **

**de escena xD jajaj esta historia será de drama :D muahahhahaha**

**Gracias por leer =^.^= nos vemos a la próxima! ;)**


	3. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡PRIMER ENCUENTRO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A veces es difícil no ser visible…

A veces es fácil, si nadie que te critique…

Sin nadie que te haga sentir incomoda…

Sobre todo es difícil que el chico que te gusta…

Te ignora…

(Sakura Kinomoto)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

En un casa de dos niveles, color amarilla, que si la ves puedes ver lo acogedora que es, con el típico jardín al frente y su patio, el garaje para dos vehículos

en el primer nivel, puedes ver el gran árbol de cerezos florecer junto a la ventana, y casualmente esa venta da a la habitación de nuestra castaña, todos en el

vecindario saben que son una familia, "feliz", donde está un padre amoroso, una madre que es toda una estrella en la farándula, una buena hija y un hijo un

tanto gruñón, pero la realidad es otra, un padre poco amoroso con su hija, se levanta de mala gana para hacer el desayuno o eso pensaba…

Cuando va bajando de las gradas y entra a la cocina, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a una niña de pelo castaño con ojos verde jade, cocinando, en ese

instante pasaron imágenes rápidas donde vio una joven muy parecida a su hija, solo cambia el color de del cabello, color gris, donde antes él sonreía con el

corazón, donde antes él era un hombre feliz… pero luego de aquel inesperada separación todo cambio, su mundo se vino abajo, sus sonrisas hoy son falsas

sin sentimiento, pero más aún es el sentimiento de odio-amor que le tiene a su hija, si su hija que siempre ha hecho todo porque el, la quiera pero no, no es

posible no desde ese día, él sabe, ella lo sabe ambos callan… a veces es fácil huir de todo, ignorar lo que no pasa nada cuando en realidad todo lo que pasa

te hace daño, lo que más odia es saber que ella no lo odia, que ella ahí está ayudándolo…

Desde el momento que Nadeshiko le pidió el divorcio a Fujitaka todo su mundo se vino abajo, Fujitaka la amaba con todo el alma pero ella no le importo,

simplemente recuerda la forma que ella lo dejo…

_****Recuerdo de Fujitaka***_

Ese día él había llegado temprano a su casa, Sakura y Touya fueron a comprar, cosa que no le dio buena espina al encontrarse con su amada sentada en el

sofá, se veía hermosa con sus ojos verde jade idénticos a los de su hija, con ese vestido amarillo canario, que la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que es, si lo

aceptaba todavía la amaba con todo su ser… tan sumido estaba en su bella que su corazón se paralizo cuando ella dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar Fujitaka- esta vez no hubieron sonrisas, su voz era serena y seria a la vez, él lo sabía pero se engañó, no tuvo más que enfrentar la

cruda realidad-

- _Ya no te Amo, nuestros hijos ya están grandes, ya pueden valerse por sí mismos, hoy una gran empresa publicitaria me dio trabajo para ser modelo de sus _

_productos, es una gran oportunidad para mí, quiero el divorcio Fujitaka, esta vez es enserio, no puedes atarme a ti para siempre_….-

- El solo sonrío, escucho y acepto su triste realidad, ese día iba a perder para siempre a su amada, lo sabía su corazón no era de él, pero quiso engañarse así

mismo la amaba como no había amado a ninguna pero ella era así, como un pájaro que no debe de enjaularse, un alma libre… fue bueno mientras duro su

felicidad, si es que fue ¿felicidad verdad?...

***Fin del Recuerdo***

Y fue así que ambos se divorciaron, teniendo como consecuencia que Touya se volviera más serio de lo que era, Sakura pues no sabe del todo la verdad, por

eso se mudaron, por eso Nadeshiko de vez en cuando acompaña hacer cosas a Sakura, pero luego se va, ella jamás pregunto, solo sabe que su mama anda

trabajando fuera del país, o eso quiere entender o será que Nadeshiko le da entender eso, lo sabe siempre ha sabido que ella ha podido manipular a Sakura

para que así no sea lastima… por ello ella, la acompaño a inscribirse a su nueva preparatoria, por ello ella está ahora más pendiente de ella…

-Buenos días, Sakura - -sonríe pero es un sonrisa vacía que le da-… ella lo sabe pero lo ignora…

-Buenos días papa - -sonríe de alegría nuestra castaña-

-Hoy me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno, Touya ya se fue, -deja servida la mesa- mientras se prepara para ir a su nueva preparatoria…

-Ya me voy- -sale nuestra castaña de su casa-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

*Segundo día en su nueva preparatoria*

Poco a poco nuestra castaña está acostumbrándose a su nueva casa, su nueva vida, va con sus patines en dirección a su nueva preparatoria, es algo duro

saber que tu mama ya no vive contigo, pero nuestra castaña sabe que su mama siempre la ha apoyado, de un tiempo a otro, su padre ha cambiado, ello lo

sabe pero tiene miedo a preguntar, su madre le ha dicho que es mejor dejar las cosas así, la vida sigue no todo es color de rosas, pero ella insiste que todo

tiene que tener un lado positivo, por ello, nuestra castaña no pierde las esperanzas de tener de nuevo a su familia unidad, ella no pregunta simplemente

ignora cosas que sabe que le harán daño….

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando sin querer, tropieza con alguien, fue un fuerte golpe, ella cierra los ojos por instinto, siente algo suave

debajo de ella, un olor agradable se cuela en su nariz, de repente escucha un garraspeo, abre los ojos de sopetón…encontrándose con unos ojos azules como

el océano, un azul que solo en las noches más oscuras puedes observar…

- Se sonroja y se levanta, ayudando al chico nuevo que se encuentra tirado en el suelo –

- Torpemente le pide disculpas – Cuando siente como la mano del muchacho acaricia su mejía derecha, haciendo que ella se sonroje a más no poder –

- Tienes unos bellos ojos mi Lady - le dice el chico, con una sonrisa seductora -

- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, mucho gusto conocerte, realmente es una gran casualidad que tropezáramos le dice, -dejando de acariciarle la mejía- para

tomar su mano y besarla con suavidad…

- Etto… -sigue sonrojada nuestra castaña- mi nombre es S.. Sakura Kinomoto… -casi gritando- mientras se pone más nerviosa…

- Vamos a la mis preparatoria, ¿verdad? Lady – le sonríe nuestro pelinegro…

Luego de ese incidente ambos caminaron rumbo a la preparatoria, así fue como nuestra castaña llego acompañada, un chico de pile nívea, ojos color azules

como el mismo color de las profundidades del mar, azul como el cielo en noches de invierno, su cuerpo, su nariz respingada, labios esculpidos por los

mismísimos dioses por kamisama, debería ser un sacrilegio ser tan guapo… ambos se despidieron en los locker dejando a una Sakura un tanto sonrojada…

De repente se sobresalta al escuchar a su amiga, quien estaba justo al lado de ella…

-Por eso es que te tardaste tanto Sakurita –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos- le susurra, luego de aquel incidente pudo observar como nuestra castaña

llego en compañía de Eriol, como él se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano, cosa que sonrojo a mas no poder a nuestra castaña, lo que no contaba era

que como buen amiga Tomoyo, haya fotografiado ese instante tan vergonzoso que paso, luego de contarle el porqué de la compañía de Hiiragizawa a Tomoyo

su nueva amiga, le dijo lo siguiente…

_Eriol Hiiragizawa, el segundo chico más popular de Seijo, claro luego de Shaoran Li, según mis fuentes de datos, es un chico muy bueno en todo tipo de _

_deporte, por el momento no está en ningún equipo, le gusta leer, sabe francés, italiano, español, inglés y unos 3 idiomas más, su apellido es famoso tanto _

_aquí en Japón, como Europa, y toda Asia, le gusta el arte culinario, es bueno en artes decorativas, manualidades, sabe tocar exquisitamente el piano…. _

_–_suspira-por el momento solo eso te diré Sakurita –

Sin más que hacer ambas se dirigen a sus clases, El director Terada hace su presentación, luego que todos se hayan sentado dice:

Alumnos, como ya saben poco les falta para entrar a la universidad, el otro año será un verdadero reto para ustedes –los ve fijamente a todos- por ello el

ministerio de educación a implantado un nuevo plan, el cual consiste en asignarles un tutor, pero no será un maestro será un alumno de ultimo año para que

así se familiaricen con los nuevos retos que implica ser un alumno de último año, poder desde ya familiarizarse a la intensidad de entrar a la Universidad, y

así dejar en alto el nombre de nuestra preparatoria ….

Todas las parejas ya están designadas mañana a primera hora estarán asignados sus tutores, recuerden que ambos se les pondrán metas, y ambos tomaran

cursos aparte de los que ya están asignados, esto es con el fin de que salgan estudiantes con un alto conocimiento académico… Luego de su discurso el

director sale, dejando a unos alumnos un tanto nerviosos por las nuevas reglas para este inicio de clase…

Por su parte nuestra castaña se queda sorprendida y una tanto ansiosa por saber quién será su nuevo tutor o tutora…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Al día siguiente nuestra castaña se vuelve a encontrar con Eriol, ambos se cruzan en ese camino, charlan la ojiverde se siente cómoda con su presencia,

es un chico con cual puede hablar tranquilamente ya que le trasmite paz, ambos se separan en los locker, donde él toma otro rumbo y ella se queda…

Tomoyo y Sakura van rumbo al tablero para ver quiénes serán sus futuros tutores…. Sakura revisa la lista curiosa de saber quién será su sensei, le es difícil

a causa de todo el escándalo que provocan los demás compañeros- de repente abre los ojos con asombro – trata de intentar leer otra vez la lista, quizás

este equivocada, en ese instante Tomoyo le habla..

-Sakurita puedes creerlo Hiiragizawa será mi tutor – Sakura la voltea a ver y mira un sonrojo leve en ella, por su parte no puede hablar…

-Haber quién será tu tutor… -pega un gripo- por kamisama Li sera tu tutor! –vuelve a grita de emoción…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**E vuelto XD haha pero con este nuevo capitulo :3 Gomen por no actualizar antes UwU Estaba algo indecisa en subir este capi :3 pero para aquell s lectores que me leen :3 les debo un capi :3 asi que espero Os disfruten de la lectura :3 **

**Tomatazos, criticas lo que sea Os comenten! :3 **

**=^.^= Arigato por leer! :3 **

**Nos leemos a la proxima**


End file.
